The invention relates to a transmission chain with a number of links coupled by pivot joint assemblies, each comprising a first and a second elongated pin of which the first pin rolls, during operation, with the curved longitudinal surface thereof over the opposite, longitudinal and essentially flat surface of the second pin while in each joint assembly at least one of the pins thereof is destined to cooperate in a force transmitting way with the opposite sheaves of a pair of pulley sheaves, and in which both pins have mutual different cross-section configurations.